


Foot, Derek and Anchor, Oh My!

by Fangirl830



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Everybody Lives, Getting Together, M/M, Nervous Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles to the rescue, from dereks hale pack, soulmark kinda, stiles is dereks anchor, we love peter but he also sucks, when i first was in the fandom we decided on that so thats what im sticking with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl830/pseuds/Fangirl830
Summary: Basically, born wolves get an anchor mark which indicates who their anchor is, to help guide them to each other I guess. And some are very fortunate to get an anchor as a symbol which means that both people consider each other their anchor, resulting in a stronger bond and stuff. Derek is afraid of facing this because he does not want to lose the other person if they don't feel as strongly as he does. In true Derek fashion he suppressed his feelings and his knowledge of who his anchor is until fate decides enough time has passed. Some people show up and give their input to the two parties involved while Peter enjoys seeing Derek nervous, he also really ships #sterek
Relationships: Cora Hale & Derek Hale, Cora Hale & Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	1. The incident that started the revelation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter cuz I got too lazy to write all tonight. Will upload second chapter tomorrow once I write it. Might be 2 chapter or 3 chapter story, depends on the feedback I might flesh it out more or just get to the end.  
> Takes place around after season 4? cuz I wanted the dream scene from s3 but also derek to be able to full shift into wolf  
> So yeah, leave some kudos if you liked it, leaves some comments if you're braver than me and have a nice day!

Over the years, Stiles and co discovered more and more about supernatural lore. Turns out werewolves are not the only creatures out there but were-cheetas and kitsunes also existed. They also learned more about werewolf lore, mainly in the heat of action because Peter was an asshole who loved being cryptic and riling people up. As such they knew very little about the werewolf lore especially because not a lot of literature existed in Beacon Hills and Derek was hesitant about making their presence known to other packs in other cities and states. Stray hunters or another alpha pack were very much not wanted.

However, Derek knew of some werewolf lore that he had kept hidden from the others and had forced Peter not to tell anyone. It wasn’t any of their business and he liked having something for himself that wasn’t made public. Also, anchor marks were very private and rare, only present for born wolves. Thalia had compared it to soulmarks for young Derek who loved reading sci-fi books: These marks usually indicated who was destined to be the anchor to the wolf, looking like something that symbolizes their relationship or the other persons’ personality. Very few wolves would get an anchor mark that looked like an anchor which meant that both people considered each other their anchor. This usually was interpreted to mean that the two people would have a close bond.

Derek couldn’t really remember when he got his mark, but he knew he must’ve been young and therefore it must be someone who lived in Beacon Hills at the time. One moment he was playing in the backyard with Laura, practicing their shifts when he felt a little sting in his foot near his heel. He was the only one to have an anchor as a mark at the time in the Hale family. Everyone always told him how special it was and how happy they were for him. If only his siblings did the same but no, Laura kept complaining that her new moon mark was more romantic as it meant the other person was probably a wolf aswell. Cora was too young for a mark and claimed that it was stupid to have someone else decide who their anchor was. At the time Derek hadn’t started rolling his eyes yet and instead had tackled her, trying to make her take the statement back.

Nowadays Derek tries to always wear socks to keep the mark hidden to ignore what the mark meant and to repress those happy memories which only ended up making him sad. He should have guessed that Stiles, that nosy idiot, was going to find out sooner rather than later.

* * *

It was a normal day, no more fighting and hunting. Sure, they still had a monster to take care of every once in a while, but most of the teens have gone to college, gotten jobs and some even moved out of Beacon Hills. Stiles had finished his FBI internship and was currently on a two-month summer break back home to check in on his dad and to see what the pack had been up to. And if he spent most of his time at the loft, well, he was just making sure Peter wasn’t scheming behind their backs.

Stiles was sitting on the couch, flipping through Netflix trying to find something to watch when Derek entered the loft. “Did you get the-“ Stiles shouted without turning around. “chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream? Yes. You texted me five times while I was at the store to remind me.” Derek rolled his eyes in (fond) annoyance and headed to the kitchen to unload. “Well, excuse me for making sure. You never made it clear if you heard me and it wasn’t on your shopping list!” “Get a hobby Stiles and _stop messing around with my phone_! This is the second time I've had to change the background picture since you’ve been back!” Stiles snickered “Then put a less predictable password on it. **Peter sucks** is not that hard to figure out.” “I heard my name?” Speaking of the Devil, Peter waltzed into the living room from who knows where because he wasn’t there earlier and Stiles was _sure_ he didn’t hear the entrance door open. “You’re lucky I got used to Derek lurking and sneaking otherwise I would’ve had a heart attack just now.” Derek sighed. “You know, unlike you, Peter does actually have a room here and therefore this is kind of his home, whereas you just keep showing up everyday and hog my couch.” Stiles dramatically threw himself off of the couch “My heart is broken, Derek! How could you choose creeperwolf over me? And to think I was going to invite you over for BBQ with my dad on Saturday” “As long as neither of you choose to help me with the groceries, you can both fuck off.” Derek raised an eyebrow while (im)patiently waiting for someone to help. Peter smirked and sat down at the dining table while Stiles huffed and walked to Derek to help, giving Peter the finger on the way over.

Afterwards, Stiles settled back onto the couch to continue his search. Derek must’ve been in a good mood, because he sat down next to Stiles to read one of his many books. Finally, Avatar the last airbender became the chosen watch for the night, with even Derek sneaking glances at the screen occasionally. After a while, once Stiles had relaxed and calmed down and Peter had vanished who-knows-where, Derek super casually and gently stretched out his legs and dropped his feet on Stiles’ lap. While the wolf acted like this was a totally normal thing for him to do, Stiles was silently and internally freaking out. Because Derek Hale, he-who-rarely-ever-shows-emotions-especially-if-they’re-good-ones had just put his feet in his lap! What did that mean? Did he want a foot massage? Were Stiles’ thighs more comfortable than a pillow or the table? What was going on?

After a few minutes of silent panicking in which he barely paid attention to poor Zuko on the screen, Stiles decided to face death head-on and rested his hands on the feet. When nothing happened and his limbs were still attached to his body, Stiles sneaked a glance at Derek. But the Sneaky bastard was just casually reading his book, his face giving off nothing. UGH! Sometimes Stiles just wished Derek would communicate more verbally than physically. Well then, Stiles was going to try to gently rub the feet and maybe the foot massage would lead to Derek having a good mood tomorrow aswell! That’s how that worked right?

However, the moment Stiles’ fingers touched Derek’s feet near the heel to lift the foot for better massage access, the werewolf jumped off the couch with an alarmed look on his face. Stiles stared back in surprise and held his hands up to show something but what he had no idea. He didn’t have anything in his hands so how could a single touch freak out an alpha werewolf? Well, there go his questions because the wolf in question just ran away to his room and locked himself in. Just great!

From his seat at the dining table where he had been working on his laptop Peter chuckled to himself which Stiles heard. “What was funny about that? Do you know what just happened? Please don’t say he has a foot fetish thing. Although I guess that could have been it but then Derek wouldn’t have put his feet on my lap in the first place, right? Or was he so repulsed by me touching his foot? Do I smell or something, do my fingers feel weird?” Loudly groaning Stiles threw himself on his back, regretting having opened up his mouth. He really wished he didn’t always ramble away when he got nervous.

“Stiles, I wish I could tell you exactly what happened, but I was sworn to secrecy many years ago. Some lore can be quite personal and sometimes supernatural creatures I guess don’t like parading all of their in and outs in front of the world. Honestly, I don’t understand why Derek is so secretive about it. Its nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. He should be proud of it and showing it off to other wolves. I sure know I would. Sadly, I have this stupid arrow on my bicep. How mother fate must hate me to partner me up with a hunter of all the humans out there…” Peter trailed off, staring out of the window at the sun, lost in thought about who his anchor could possibly be. “What?” Stiles was so confused and really wished Peter wouldn’t always get lost in the memories but just finish one train of thought for once.

“Although,.., oh, oh of course. He knows and that’s why? Oh boy. why must he always do this.” Peter shook his head sadly and looked up to Derek’s room. Of course, Derek, one of the luckiest werewolves knew who his anchor was but refused to accept it or acknowledge it. “What, what did he do? Peter, can you just tell me already?” “As I said earlier Stiles, it’s not my place. But I think I’ve given you enough information to research it yourself. If I remember correctly, there should be information on it in one of the Hale books. Or just do you google magical search thing.”

Stiles sighed “I don’t get why I have to research this if you could just tell me! Either way I’ll figure it out. Werwolves are the worst! And when I know what’s going on here I will KICK YOUR ASS FOR MAKING ME RESEARCH ON MY VACATION!” The last bit Stiles shouted towards Derek’s room, hoping it might make him come down and tell Stiles himself. But no such luck, Derek was per usual going to be a stubbornwolf. In that moment Stiles found it hard to remember why he cared for that idiot. But then he remembered how panicked Derek had looked and knew the faster he could figure out what was going on (because Derek sure as hell was not going to tell him anything), the faster he could comfort the big bad wolf and possibly even score a hug today. That might just make this research worth it.


	2. Derek tries to figure things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has some chats with some people close to him who want to help convince him to just go talk with Stiles and confess the feelings that may or may not exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer than intended (not sure if that's a good thing) so I will make this a four part story. Next chapter will focus on Stiles who gets advice from other people.  
> Feel free to leave some kudos or comment <3

Derek was most definitely not hiding out in his room to avoid confrontation. Not at all. And if burrowed deeper into the blankets when Peter came into his room, then he would say it was because the blankets were very soft.

“Derek get out of there and shift back so we can talk like human grown-ass men.”

Derek, who was in wolf form, huffed out a sigh and ignored the request.

“You can be lucky I didn’t just tell him, but he will figure it out sooner or later. It’s not like you are subtle.” When the bundle of blankets still refused to move, Peter tossed Derek’s phone onto the bed. “Cora wants you to call her. Preferably now or she threatened to book the earliest flight back to kick your ass. Honestly, I would enjoy seeing that _but_ this dance between you and Stiles has been going on for too long so please talk with your darling sister.”

With that done, Peter left the room, praying to the moon that Cora would be able to somehow give Derek the kick he needed. Or for Stiles to figure it out soon and corner his stupid nephew. Young adults, why must they make their lives so difficult, Peter mused to himself, absentmindedly rubbing his mark on his arm. At least Derek knew who his anchor was, how could he want to shy away from such a beautiful gift.

Upstairs, Derek trotted around on his bed for a few seconds before deciding that he did not want to keep Cora waiting and have to face her lecturing and disappointment. He shifted, put on some sweats, and started a video call with his younger sister.

She picked up as soon as the ringing started. Her face and Isaac’s showed up on Derek’s phone as both were living together and studying in LA at the moment.

“You _idiot_! How much longer are you going to prolong talking with Stiles about your anchor?” She rolled her eyes in annoyance while Isaac smiled at Derek, some concern noticeable in his eyes “I’m sure Derek sees now that he should’ve told Stiles sooner. The urge must be very strong by now considering how long you two know each other. Cora told me within a week of knowing each other that she had a scarf mark on her shoulder blade.”

“You told Isaac about my mark?” Derek did not really feel comfortable with people outside of his immediate family knowing about his anchor mark. It was always very personal and felt sacred to him. And while he treasured the knowledge of having Stiles be his anchor, he didn’t like other knowing as to not bring more danger upon Stiles.

“Relax, big bro. Isaac already knew about anchor marks in general and figured out that something was going on between you and Stiles. You two are so not sneaky about your looks and tactile cuddling. Honestly, you already act so much like a couple we all consider you pack mom and dad.” Isaac nodded along to Cora before smirking at his alpha “We almost even set up a betting pool on when you two would get together but after neither of you had come close to admitting anything to the other after a year we disbanded the bet.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot! That would’ve been such a nice win…so many people participated.” Cora sighed wistfully before her brow furrowing “I guess the Sheriff could have won the pool since he bet on one of you two freaking out about something a few years down the road.” “Oh yeah, he was the only one who bet on it happening after a longer period of time. Man, and –“

“Wait _what_??” Derek was shocked, the SHERIFF, Stiles’ dad had bet on them getting together?

“Oh c’mon Derek. Please don’t tell me you’re _that_ blind and stupid!” “Hey!” Derek half-heartedly protested. “The Sheriff and you spend every other Sunday at a diner eating unhealthy food together. Do you think Stiles would ever let him do that? _No_. But the sheriff knows he can get away with it when he’s with you because Stiles wants you and his dad to get along. Honestly, Der, do I have to spell everything out for you?” Isaac winced and turned his attention to the tv off screen “Preferably not because we are in the middle of movie night and I would really like to finish watching Thor Ragnarok. And if you are going to go through every interaction between Stiles and Derek we’ll probably sit here for at least a couple of months.”

“ _HA ha_ , Isaac. I’m not the one who called and threatened the other into picking up.” Derek responded while giving his what Stiles called ‘bitch try me’ look which mainly consisted of eyebrows.

“Please, Derek. You would’ve caved and called me sooner or later. I just sped up the timeline.”

“Ugh, I’m going to hang up now and get some food because you are so exhausting.” “Love you to Der-bear!” Cora gave Derek a caring smile. “It was nice seeing you again Isaac, make sure she won’t do anything stupid.” “Yes, Derek.” The beta fondly rolled his eyes and then hung up the phone call.

Derek sighed, then got out of bed and headed to the kitchen downstairs hoping Stiles had left. Fortunately, or unfortunately as Derek saw it, just as he was entering the kitchen area, the man in question exited the library room. They made eye contact, before Derek chickened out, grabbed his book from the couch he had started reading earlier and scurried back to his bedroom. He could hear Peter chuckle while facepalming in the background.

Stiles’ shoulders slouched after Derek had escaped from his presence yet again. The books in the library were more unhelpful than Peter, which said something. Instead of going up to Derek to just understand why he freaked out, Stiles decided to leave the loft and head to his dads place. And to think Stiles would not be able to hang out with his favorite Sourwolf until he new what was going on and could get Derek to admit to it.

Once Stiles had left, Peter looked up to Derek’s door mulling something over. “Nephew, if you don’t mind me asking, as I so dutifully haven’t told your anchor about what is going on, but _why_ are you making such a scene of Stiles touching the mark?”

Derek poked his head out of his room to glare at his uncle “I don’t want to force Stiles to stay in Beacon Hills forever because of him. He deserves to live a better life away from this mess. It’s easier to control myself with us just hanging out as friends but with him touching I guess it woke something in my wolf. Is that enough for you? Can I now wallow here in misery?”

“Stop being so dramatic all the time, Derek. And who says you have to stay in Beacon Hills? You also deserve better, especially considering all you have been through some of which may have been my fault.” That made Derek snort in amusement, understatement of the century. “How you haven’t picked up on how Stiles feels about you is beyond me considering how powerful you are.” “Lust is not the same as a bond.”

Peter shook his head and wandered to the entrance before giving Derek the last piece of advice he had “Derek, that boy has been interested in you ever since he met you and you two grew closer. My guess is he fell in love along the way and has never looked at anyone else. So _please_ do me and everyone the favor and put both of you two out of your misery. When he comes back tomorrow or so, just open up to him and tell him what you feel. You will be pleasantly surprised, especially if you remember he considers you the king, the most important person in his group of family and friends. You may have had terrible decisions concerning love and relationships in the past, but everyone can see how you two anchor each other and have become much better people since becoming close friends.” He gave Derek a rare real smile before leaving the wolf to his own thoughts.


	3. Stiles tries to figure some things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles chats with some people, who try to get him to just talk with Derek. But if those two are known for anything, its for being oblivious about the other's' feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, got to chapter 3 after a few days, sorry. Will upload/write the last chapter by Monday probably. Will write either another sterek fic or my first shadowhunter/malec one after. But first gotta work on some university stuff yay  
> chapter got a bit away from me, got long, but never had notes on this story to begin with so I guess its turning out ok and readable, hopefully enjoyable  
> Leave some kudos and/or comments, let me know what you think, any suggestions or if you want to talk

Confusion. So much confusion with a hint of annoyance. That is all werewolves would sniff from him today, Stiles was sure. Normally, Stiles knew not to prod too much into Derek’s personal life and his thoughts, but they had grown so close over the past months and he kind of thought Derek had a soft spot for him now. Well, apparently, he didn’t like Stiles enough to just _tell him_ what was going on, what wolfy thing was occurring. Jesus, after this case was solved, Stiles was going to sit Derek down, give him a cup of his favorite hot coco and explain to him why communication was the most important thing for a pack.

But for now, he decided to head to his father’s house since Derek won’t even be in the same room and probably not initiate any conversation at the moment. And Peter was being way to cryptic for Stiles to be around him without slapping his face silly. Once at the house, he remembered that his dad was working at the station today and would probably not be home for another couple of hours. So Stiles decided to see what was left in his old room,… and was not surprised to find it almost identical to when he last lived here. Stilinski’s were known to be quite the sentimental people, which could be a gift and a curse. Being away for training and so forth had been difficult and sure he missed the pack, but it was the first time he was gone from his dad for more than a few weeks. Luckily, he knew that a certain resident alpha had taken it upon himself to take care of his dad during his absence, even making sure that he upheld Stiles’ ridiculously healthy food plan.

This gave Stiles an idea, that maybe the sheriff knew something or maybe just some suggestions for Stiles. Good thing that food was a great way to bribe a Stilinski in doing practically anything.

After having baked some vegan brownies that contained some honey and no sugar, Stiles headed to the station. Some how he forgot that all the deputies and staff present at the station would see the container and want a brownie as well, because if Stiles couldn’t cook, he could definitely bake. He almost had to push back Parrish who kept trying to sneakily steal out more brownies from behind his back. Finally, Stiles reached his father’s office and safely locked the door to protect the food.

“What are you doing here, Stiles? Didn’t you have a movie marathon planned with Derek?”

“Why hello to you to farther of mine. My movie session with sourwolf may have been cut a bit short which is why I thought id visit my other favorite man.” John rolled his eyes, knowing that Stiles always tried bribing him with baked goods even though he would always do anything for his son. But if free brownies or cupcakes were being offered then who was Stiles to know that information didn’t have to be bought.

“Son, we had dinner last night where you specifically told me how you had planned out a 3 day movie schedule to get Derek’s mood up since most of his pack is away right now. Something must have happened.” John took out two brownies and ate while he waited for Stiles tot ell him what had happened. His son seemed awfully still for someone whose eyes were twitching around the room.

“So we started with the first movie and Derek had rested his feet in my lap because he his really just a soft wolf who likes cuddling, but then he literally jumped away from me when I touched his heel to lift up his foot to start giving a small massage which I know he would like because I’ve done that a couple times for Cora, Isaac and Erica which was really soothing for them and now he wont even stay in the same room as me and Peter said I should figure out what it meant and he wont tell me anything and I _know_ Derek wont tell me anything when he gets this nervous and-“

“Stiles.” His father hurried around his desk to put his hand that wasn’t holding the second brownie onto his son’s shoulder to help ground him to calm him down while being close enough to pull him into a hug if necessary. “Everything is fine, I am sure nothing nefarious is going on. Derek avoiding you means he could be afraid of telling you but with Peter knowing maybe he has told people who are important to him in his life about whatever it is. Maybe he really wanted to tell you he loved you in that moment but is too afraid to do it?”

“Yeah, right. We are talking about the same Derek Hale who took years and countless times saving each other before he let me talk him into having pack bonding night every week that would include me? I wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t told Cora he loves her in words, only with his thick eyebrows. Not to mention, he barely tolerates me and probably only hasn’t kicked me out because he knows I could just trap his ass in mountain ash while he sleeps and watch movies on his comfortable couch on my own.”

The sheriff sighed, sadly too used to both Stiles and Derek being unaware of the other’s’ interest. And to think he could’ve won the bet if the others hadn’t given up on Sterek. Luckily, if there was one thing he liked more than being a sheriff, it was meddling in his son’s life, the joys of being a parent.

“Honestly Stiles, I think you two should start acting like the age you are instead of traipsing around like teenagers. Just sit him down and talk to him, get him to tell you on his own in his own words what is going on. You know what? Why don’t we host a BBQ on Friday and you invite Derek and Peter, I think Boyd and Erika should be back from their mini vacation right? So they could join us too.”

“I don’t think that Derek will come, he was very skittish earlier.” Stiles looked very uncertain, on the one hand a BBQ with some of the pack and his dad was a great idea and the puppy pile that would ensue later in the evening would eb amazing, but he was hesitant about finding out what was going on.

“Trust me son. He will come. And you two will make up and be just ass annoyingly cute together as before.” Stiles snorted in disbelief.

“Now shoo, call Erika and text Derek! And do not take these brownies with you, not until they’re gone.”

The younger Stilinski rolled his eyes at his father’s antics, nodded his head and headed towards his car. On the way he could hear his father shout “Do not come near the door, I swear to all that is holy, Parrish I will put you on desk duty!”

Deciding he would give Derek another chance to approach Stiles on his own, he drove back to the loft and called his favorite blonde to chat while on the way.

“Batman!” “Catwoman!”

“Not that I haven’t missed you oh so dearly, but you usually never call me out of the blue?”

“So, I may have stumbled upon a Derek issue and could use your input on Werewolf lore or stuff. Also, I may be slowly freaking out because he has been avoiding being in the same room as me ever since he let me give him a foot massage but freaked out when I was going to touch his heel.”

“Just lock yourself in his bedroom where he hides out and talk with him. You already do that way too much so it shouldn’t be too hard.” “Wow, rude much?”

“I agree, you love talking with Derek just as much as he does. And he will tell you.” “see now that’s a lot nicer, thank you Boyd. That’s why on my unofficial list you are my favourite.” “Yeah, right” Boyd huffed out laugh.

“Seriously, Stiles you wont figure this out or could come to the wrong conclusions if you try figuring it out on your own. It could be anything from a wound, to a scar, to your cold hands or maybe he didn’t want you touching his feet.” “First of all, Erika, my hands are not cold. I may not be human but that doesn’t mean my body isn’t warm. Secondly, he put his feet in my lap, which is basically an invitation so he could have warned me.” Erica sighed, wishing she could just slap some sense into those two idiots, always dancing around each other being oblivious to their feelings. If both of them weren’t so insecure they would have most definitely made a move by now. Especially, when she caught them cuddling together in Derek’s bed after the last monthly pack night. Boys could be so stupid sometimes.

“Well, if you showed him you were concerned about what happened and just wanted to understand he might not feel to under pressure, but honestly if you would just hold eye contact for 3 seconds he will cave in.” “Derek? Cave? Because of my eyes?” “How do you think were you able to convince him to hold weekly pack nights back then?”

“Well, I am almost at his loft, which reminds me that dad and I are hosting a BBQ on Friday, invited Derek and Peter and would love it if you two could make it.”

“Oh of course, have to make sure you finally figure out what got our alpha so twitchy. And if Peter can’t get Derek to come, you can always call Cora or Isaac who can guilt Derek into showing up.” Erica cackled at the idea.

“Good luck Stiles and we’ll see you all on Friday!” Boyd wished him goodbye and hung up the phone, Erica threatening to call Lydia on Friday if he hadn’t talked with Derek by then. And while Stiles had nothing against talking with Lydia, she could become very intense when on a mission which could be frightening if you were the target.

Taking a deep breath in, Stiles stepped out of the jeep and opened the front door of the loft. Spotting Peter lounging on the couch reading something on his tablet, Stiles walked towards him. ”Is Derek here?” “You mean the giant black wolf currently in the upstairs main bedroom? Then yes. If you mean the human man in his 20s? Then no.” “A simple yes would’ve sufficed.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Peter, always annoying.

“Well, I wanted to inform you both that you are invited to a Stilinski BBQ on Friday, Erica and Boyd will be there too and attendance is mandatory no matter if in wolf form or human, but preferably human, DEEREK. Also, wanted to see if you had any more hints, Peter?”

“Oh, shush you, Derek, I won’t tell him anything. But it does have something to do with marks, similarly to soulmarks that only appear for born wolves. Yeah you can growl all you want Derek, but I know you are too chicken to come down right now, so you don’t frighten me.”

“Hmm, well I know there is no such thing as a mate bond, because I looked it up for Erica and Boyd. They are just so perfect together. .. Thanks, Peter.”

Stiles stood up to leave and prepare for Friday. Peter hastily also got up and walked him to his jeep before running into the woods to escape Derek’s reaction.


	4. A fateful BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Stilinski BBQ/dinner hopefully leads to these two idiots finally talking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this story. The ending might seem a bit rushed, sorry, I really wanted to finish this story and didn't want to have to add another chapter cuz this got a bit long again. Hope it is a passable ending for this, also sorry for the late update.  
> Anyway, if you liked it, feel free to leave some kudos or comments!

Stiles could confidently say that he was freaking out. The BBQ will start soon and he hadn’t been able to come up with a plan. ….Ok, that wasn’t true, but he was sure that all the ideas he had would just end up with Derek running away or his dad grounding him for life.

“Stiles! Stop pacing around like that in front of the door. It won’t make them arrive faster. However, I could really use your help in setting up everything.” His dad was in the kitchen plating all the food that would hopefully be enough for four wolves and two humans. And if he sneakily hid a plate filled with some of the dessert, well he was hoping his son was too nervous to notice.

“I already put plates and silverware on the table so get off my back.” John raised an eyebrow at his son’s attitude making Stiles sigh and offer him an apologetic look. Rolling his eyes, the Sheriff noticed something in the kitchen window.

“Hey Stiles!” “What dad! Ugh, cant you just let me go crazy here so I don’t embarrass myself later?” “I’m pretty sure you are incapable of not embarrassing yourself. But I’m pretty sure Derek is the only one who gets that adoring look on his face when you stumble into something or ramble away.” “Yeah, right. I wish.” John smirked to himself, seeing that the two figures were standing in front of the door, neither knocking. “Next week you will thank me, I’m just saying. Also, your fly is open.” “WHaT?” Walking towards the front door, John told his son over his shoulder “And the two Hales are here.” While Peter greeted the elder Stilinski and Derek shyly accepted the greeting hug, Stiles stood in the living room, speechless with a hand still reaching towards his zipper to check.

“Stiles, your dad was joking. Your pants are fine, unless you and Derek don’t figure your relationship out.” This snapped the human out of his stupor “You know, I don’t even want to know what the threat is if I don’t because my pants and you is not something I want to think about.”

Peter just laughed and headed to the kitchen to help John out with carrying the food to the table. Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles stood in front of each other, neither knowing how to greet each other. “We have a no shoe or sock policy!” Stiles blurted out. Derek raised one of his eyebrows and Stiles’ dad chimed in “NO, we don’t! Stop being such chickens! Both of you are men and should fear what Erica will do if she finds out you still are ignoring each other when she arrives.”

“Ugh, I hate that my dad is not siding with me. WORST dad ever!” “lie and lie.”

“Oh, so no he talks.” “This isn’t easy for me Stiles. You know I don’t like opening up like that given my history.”

“Oh, so everything we’ve been through means nothing?” “What, of course not! Just give me a few minutes to figure out where to start ok? I really want to get back to how we were before all this.”

Stiles deflated a bit, of course he knew that Derek was a marshmallow who had been burnt a few too many times by bad people. “Fine, but you take the blame when Catwoman arrives.”

“okay.” Derek smiled at Stiles before herding him to the dining table where they started the BBQ since it was too cold outside for the humans.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, because while ignoring the whole ‘foot fiasco’ they could talk and interact like before and both realized how much they missed this the past few days.

After two hours, the front door was opened, and Erica and Boyd entered the house waving at Peter and John before she focused on Oblivious1 and Oblivious2.

“Alright, you two. You’ve had enough time to ignore chatting about the foot thing so either you do it right here right now, or up in Stiles’ room. Either way, this is happening now because I’ve been waiting too damn long for you two finally admit your feelings to each other. SOooo, off you go!”

She impatiently tapped her foot on the floor waiting on their choice while Boyd went to the table to eat.

“Ummm lets go to my room.” Stiles took Derek’s hand, even though he had been in the room many times before.

“And no funny business under my roof, young man! You have ten minutes max.” Erica cackled and sat down next to her boyfriend and piled up a plate herself.

“So, you guys are gonna keep me filled in on what’s going on upstairs right?” John asked the wolves, not trusting the two men upstairs to not chicken out, again. Peter smiled, a twinkle in his eyes “When it comes to those two, who are practically pack mom and dad, there’s no privacy if they’re around us.”

“Ooh I think Stiles is telling Derek that he thinks there is some kind of mark on Derek’s foot that he accidentally touched but he can’t figure out what kind. Personally, I think he has to be a soulmate mark which sadly doesn’t exist, or something related to wolf mates?” Erica explained while chewing on some meat.

“I think it has something to do with his anchor. It’s pretty clear to all of us that Stiles is his anchor and I’m pretty sure there is not mate mark, even for born wolves.” Boyd spoke up, hoping his best friend would finally be open to allowing himself some happiness.

“Oh that’s so romantic babe! Derek is telling Stiles about it right now. And Stiles is very disbelieving, poor boy. And now hes getting emotional that he's Derek's anchor, oh yeah I think they’re hugging one out, those saps.” She smiled, happy for her friends.

Peter made a face “They are definitely more than hugging, ugh gross!” and piled himself another healthy serving of burger meat.

“STILES, stop making out with your boyfriend and come down here!” “Now he’s contemplating jumping out of the window, which apparently our resident sourwolf has done before.”

Stiles came running down the stairs with Derek strolling a bit behind him “Hey, Catwoman, we’re on the same team here. C’mon, don’t tell my dad everything.” “Stiles, as if you weren’t going to go officially move into Derek’s apartment place now anyway. Also, if I didn’t know of at least some of your late-night dates, I would be a very bad Sheriff.

Derek, arriving in the dining room again was red in the face. “Oh come on, nephew! You never were that great at sneaking, it’s just not that pointing it out when you get so shy or angry and ignore me or snap at me.”

“I am great at sneaking! Or have you forgotten about when I cut deep V-necks into all of your shirts?” “That was YOU? Huh, Stiles took all the credit by the way.”

“Stiles? How could you? You knew how much planning it took to do that prank.” “Aww, I’m so very sorry my Sourwolf. I promise to make it up.” Stiles winked at Derek before sitting down at the table again to start on the dessert. Derek fondly rolled his eyes at the wink before making eye contact with Erica who was sitting across from him.

“I’m so glad the bond is normal again, all this love is making me feel so warm and happy to be visiting.”

The rest of the evening was very enjoyable and they had a lot of fun hearing all the stories Erica (and Boyd) had to tell, staying up late and deciding to sleep together in the living room. A happy bond between all pack members is a happy pack. Especially a happy alpha who might be nicer to his betas in the next monthly workout get together.

..”Uh, where is the other half of the vegan brownies? Dad, if I find somewhere in this house or the station I will force the town to only feed you vegetables UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE!”

**Author's Note:**

> You probably can figure out where this is heading to, but im kinda exited to see how cute and fluffy I can make the ending, so you might want to stick around!  
> So yeah, leave some kudos if you liked it, leave some comments if you're braver than me and have a nice day!


End file.
